


A Cat's Curse

by Fawnix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Enemies to Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hurt, Injured Lance, Langst, M/M, Zodiac AU, injured keith, klance, semi graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawnix/pseuds/Fawnix
Summary: Lance has hated the Rat family for as long as he has been alive. They were the reason his “family” died. They were the reason that he never got a proper place in the 12 noble families. They were the reason why his ancestor was tortured, shunned, and cast out by society. It was all their fault. If he could kill the Rat families heir, maybe he would have revenge. Better yet, kill everyone else the rat loved, so he could see what it was like to never have a family.Lance sets out for the rat family home. His only job is to make sure the Rat heir feels his suffering, but little does he know that entering the city as the cat heir was a terrible mistake. Lying in wait is the year of the tiger Zarkon, who knows of an attainable power the tiger family can get, if they consume the cat heirs energy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please please leave a comment! This is a pilot chapter so i need all th feedback i can get. I must know if people want to see more xvx

Lance had always avoided the capital. It was against the law for any unholy yokai to enter the city limits, and what was more unholy than the cat? Cast aside by former friends, his ancestor was left to rot in the outskirts of the city, deep within the mountains. It was different now though. He had met someone in the forest. She had told him he could get revenge on the family that caused his suffering: The Rat family, the Koganes. At first, Lance thought the woman was insane, but she was quite persistent in having him enter the city. He never got a good look at her face, but she had given him an amulet so he could hide his yokai aura. Nobody would be able to tell he was anything other than a normal human unless he showed them his yokai form, which he would never do. He tested out the amulet with travelers, and it was proven to work well. They never even noticed his presence as a non human. So he hitched a ride on a groups caravan and entered the city. 

It was a large city, Lance had never been around so many people. It was intimidating to say the least. Blue remained close at all times, her identity as a familiar concealed by her basic cat form. She followed him, always just in sight, which he was grateful for. Being alone in a city that wanted him dead was terrifying enough. He approached the city’s town hall, where he entered and explained the fake story the woman had helped him create. He had come to the capitol because he had heard of the freedom and protection the city offered, due to the 12 families living there. He had asked to be transferred to a school there, specifically the private school where minors with noble families or excellent grades were sent. He had no noble family to name, so he was asked to take an exam. Luckily for him, Lance had lived alone in the mountains, gaining knowledge from a small towns massive library and texts. When you lived alone and all you had were books you tended to learn some things. So of course he passed, and with flying colors. They measured him for a uniform and gave him a schedule. School began the next semester in a week. Plenty of time to get a job and a house if he could.

Why were things so expensive? Lance had been searching for three days to find an apartment. He had gotten a few jobs handling cooking or cleaning at hotels or restaurants but not even all of that was nearly enough to afford housing. Luckily it hadn't rained yet, which meant he could sleep on rooftops with blue in his cat form. Nobody had been suspicious yet. In cat form he had to be very careful. He always kept the amulet on, and a cat wearing a necklace was well...uncommon. At the moment, he was walking (as a human) through a large street at night when he heard shouting from an alley. He used his natural stealth to peer around the corner. A boy, around his age, was cornered by a group of yokail. All illegal. He didnt catch all of what the yokai were saying, but they seemed to be blaming the other boy for something. “Its your fault!” And other phrases (along with many curses) were yelled at the boy before they attacked. Lance usually didnt get involved in these sort of conflicts, too risky, but he was tired and his favorite sleeping spot was nearby and he wouldnt be able to sleep knowing he let this go by right near his ‘home’. He jumped from behind his hiding spot, being careful not to overuse his yokai abilities. He punched one of the men in the face, blocking them from the boy he had seen. 

“What the hell?! Who are you?!” Lance glared, suppressing a feral growl that was itching to show dominance to these fools. “Did the brat hire a bodyguard?! Did any of you know about this?!” The man speaking turned to his yokI friends who shook their heads. Lance took the chance to attack while the man was facing away from him. He lunged and grabbed the man, kneeing him in the stomach. These were untamed yokai, obviously desperate and untrained. He spat on the ground. The others looked at him and rushed in at once. Horrible planning. Never rush a cat. He jumped as one man went for his legs, and landed on the mans back as he tripped onto the ground. He blocked a punch from his right side and grabbed the hand before swinging him into his friend. Close proximity was never a good idea, especially when you were against someone far above your skill level. 

“Fuck! Get out of here! Quick!!” The men stood up, many of them bloody. They turned and ran like scared kittens. Hah. That showed them. He remembered the boy he was defending and turned around, wiping sweat from his forehead. The boy looked...mad? What the hell was that about? He had just saved him thank you.

“I couldve handled it.” He said still glaring daggers at Lance. “You just got in the way.” Lance sputtered and glared back. He raised an eyebrow and looked the dude up and down. He was wearing some fancy rich kid outfit. Why else would someone willingly wear a jacket that only covered the top half of your chest. 

“Excuse me? No ‘thank you’ for my actions? I couldnt just stand by.” Lance spat back. Ungrateful rich kid. The other boy scoffed and brushed off his pants, which Lance noted were not dirty in the slightest. “Well Mr. Perfect, congrats. Youre an asshole. Relish that.” Lance turned and walked out of the alley towards somewhere he could nurse the bruise forming on his side. One of those men clipped him somewhere. Damn. He was getting sloppy wasnt he? This was annoying. He shouldve let the kid “handle it himself”. Right now he had two pressing matters:  
-Try to sleep  
-Try to ignore how pretty the boys eyes were.  
Both were annoying him, and he was failing at each task. This was bothersome. Curse that stuck up rich boy. He only had a few days before his new school life started, a few more days until his hunt for the rat heir began. He couldnt let some pretty noble boy distract him. Even if he was upset that he didnt get some reward for saving his high and mighty arse. 

School began today. Lance had found a cafe and had changed and gotten breakfast there. Not having a house was annoying, but he would deal with that later. He had saved up enough for some basic school supplies, stuff that he found he didnt need, but sadly it was a requirement. Lying to the faculty about having a family was going to mess things up. Hopefully there werent parent teacher meeting or some other parent related requirement that Lance would never be able to meet. He walked into the school building with a teacher. He was a...counselor? His name was Coran. He had explained that he was from the Rabbit house and would be around if Lance ever needed to talk. He lead Lance to a main room, getting Lance his orientation stuff. A little sheet with all the clubs on it, and some stupid ‘make sure to have good hygiene’ papers. He was lead to his classroom where Coran knocked on the door. A teacher came to open it, he looked very strict. He introduced himself as Iverson. Lance noted that he was a normal human. He sense the presence of 3 yokai in the room. He made a note of their faces. A small, light brown haired girl with large glasses, a big tan skinned boy with a..headband? And his smile dropped as he saw the stupid pretty noble boy from before. He was yokai? No wonder he had gotten mad at Lance. He honestly would have defended himself. No wonder Lance didnt know. The mix of so many yokai smells had distracted him from realizing that the boy was one himself. He groaned. 

“Everyone this is Lance...er..” Lance whispered to Iverson. He didnt have a last name of course, only families had last names. He had picked one he had seen in a play a few years back. “Lance Mclain. Please tell us about yourself Lance.” Iverson nodded for Lance to speak and he took a deep breath. Remain calm. You have the amulet, they dont know. Blue was hidden in the courtyard if he needed her. Youre fine. 

“My name is Lance, im 16.. I really like..sharks? And i hope youll treat me well.” Sharks? Really Lance? He had only been to the beach twice (due to the amount of people there), and against all odds with him being a cat, he loved it. So he had just picked a random sea creature. A few people in class chuckled and Lance flushed. Iverson pointed to an open desk in the middle of the room next to the big yokai boy he had noticed, as he sat down, the boy introduced himself as Hunk. “Hi Hunk. I like your name, its unusual.” Lance smiled and tried not to feel as nervous as he really was. This was a bad idea. He could get caught as soon as the amulet broke. This really was a horrible idea. 

“Now, for some other introductions. Lance, as you are new there are some yokai in this classroom.” Of course Iverson thought Lance was a normal human, so pointing out the yokai were common practice, thought Lance was curious which family they belonged to. “Hunk, the person you are sitting next to, is the Ox heir. Katie,” the small one coughed loudly. “Excuse me, Pidge, is from the snake family. The recent heir.” Lance noted a flinch from Pidge at the mention of the phrase new heir. “And Keith, top in the class and the heir to the rat family.” Lances eyes widened and his heart started racing. Iverson pointed at the boy from the night a few days ago. Oh shit. Lance was both excited and terrified. He was the key, not only to Lance plan, but also to Lances downfall. Great. They were in the same class. Risky, terrifying, but easily. He calmed his nerves and waved. Keith scoffed and turned away. Great. Anti social, and easy to dislike. This would make ruining his life much easier. Afterall it was fair right? Lance had been cast out just like everyone else in his “family” line. Keiths family was the cause. It wasnt Keith himself, but he still probably hated the cat. Who wouldnt. That was reason enough to get his revenge. How could they hate him? They didnt even know him!

This was too good to be true.


	2. Beware the Observer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance tries to enjoy class, and gets into his first "challenge" with Keith.   
> There are some doubts on the part of his partner, and someone else who now knows more than they should.   
> It all comes down to who it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to upload this as frequently as I can! Its gonna be a long one folks!  
> Comments are appreciated!   
> Kudos are as well (naturally)
> 
> I also consider what my readers want to see happen so please feel free to comment or message me ideas! <3

Class was boring. Although Lance was learning things he didn't know before, most of it was from textbooks he had already read, which made for quite the boring class period. He did enjoy Hunk’s company. For being an Ox yokai he was quite the sweet guy, with a very warm aura that Lance enjoyed being around. He could feel Pidge staring holes into the back of his head, so when it was time for break he turned around and asked to talk. “Hey, so I’m Lance, the new guy. You seemed to be staring at me. Is this a weird way to start a conversation? Sorry.” Pidge looked him up and down before laughing. Lance blinked. This was not what he expected. 

“You are a dork you know that? I had my suspicions but come on its like youve never even talked to another kid before.” Pidge fiddled with the glasses on her face and waited for Lance to laugh along with her. He looked uncomfortably at the ground. “No. Way. This isn't your first time to a school is it?!” Pidge’s voice grew and people began staring. Lance shook his head. Lie. You have to lie. 

“I uh...I am from a very small town..we never had this big of a class so it's a little intimidating.” Lance smiled and Pidge nodded. “Sorry if I came off as...weird.” Hunk patted him on the back with a smile. These two were ok, Lance supposed. Better than that stupid pretty rat boy. He turned his head to look over at Keith and found him glaring over. “Something wrong? You trying to thank me for saving your ass?” Keith scoffed and turned away. Lance huffed and looked back at Pidge.

“Dude.” Pidge said looking him over again. “You saved Keith!?” Lance nodded and she began to chuckle again. “That is too good. Oh my god.” She stood up and looked over Lance’s head. “Hey Keithy boy!!” Keith sharply turned his head to look at Pidge. He was glaring, but it was softer. They were probably friends. “This guy saved you? HAH you're never hearing the end of it im telling Shiro!!” Pidge stood up and sprinted out of the classroom door. Keith gasped, stood up and ran after her. Lance looked at Hunk who shrugged.

“It happens a lot.. Those two get along but prefer a little banter now and then.” Hunk smiled softly and nodded to himself. “So, do you have any siblings? What’s your family like?” Lance paused. This was a question he had prepared answers to. Being the cat heir was a struggle. Everytime the previous heir had a child, both parents would die when the child turned 5. Lance would have assumed that he would remember his parents, but along with their deaths, the memories of them were taken from Lance too. It was the curse of being the cat heir. Eternal loneliness. The cat was never allowed to have a family. It existed only for getting revenge on the rat who betrayed it. That was its only purpose, and that purpose was passed down from generation to generation. As a kid, Lance had made up his dream family. He knew exactly what to say. 

“I have 2 younger sisters, Louisa and Maria, and I have an older brother Theo, and an older sister Margaret. I have a large family so my grandparents on my mom’s side live with us, so that's a total of 7 of us in the house, not counting me. Margaret just got married so she doesn't live with us anymore, but its still crowded.” He sighed and smiled to himself. His own little family. He knew everything about them, since he had made them. He could tell you Maria’s favorite song, what her favorite food was, and how she stubbed her toe while trying to catch a small snake a few weeks back. He was cursed to be alone, but that didn't mean he couldn't wish. 

“Wow that is a big family. I have my two moms, they're great. I'm an only child though, so I get pretty pampered at home. It is sort of quiet sometimes though, it would be great to have someone like you come over though Lance!” Hunk smiled and Lance couldn't help but smile too. It wasn't everyday he made a friend like this. For a moment he wondered if it would be so bad to suppress his powers forever. Just..pretend to be normal for once. It would be nice, yeah it would be really nice. 

“Put me down you stupid mouse!!!” Lance looked at the door and saw Keith carrying Pidge into the classroom, she looked tired, she had obviously been running. Keith dropped her on the floor and she scowled. “I almost made it this time. I'll beat you yet.” Keith smirked and raised an eyebrow. Pidge huffed and stood up, brushing her uniform off.

“Sure you will.” Keith said. Aside from the night before, Lance had never heard Keith speak. It was odd, he didn’t sound like a noble boy. He just sounded like a regular kid. No don't sympathize Lance you're on a mission. “What are you looking at?” Lance started when he realized Keith was talking to him. 

“Sorry?” Lance said. What had Keith said? Keith rolled his eyes and Lance looked at his desk. No sympathy. He’s still a dick. You can do this. Trust your instincts. Believe in yourself and fight him head on. “You know, Keith was it? You really are just a damsel in distress.” He stood up and walked over, Keith arching an eyebrow. “I mean the long hair doesn't help. You probably can't even fight at all. No wonder you needed to be saved. By me, I might add. The transfer student?” He smirked and winked, walking back towards his desk before Keith could even get a word in. It was tacky sure, but what else could he do. That guy was pissing him off. How did anyone deal with Keith anyways. He didn't sound stuck up but he sure as hell acted like he was the best out of everyone there. 

“Oh sure~” Keith walked back to his desk and sat down. “Id prove it to you, that I can fight, but it’s obvious you spend more time on your skin care routine than your fighting or else last night's incident would have been over without a scratch. And judging by the bruise on your arm, it didn't go so well.” Lance gaped as Keith looked over at him smugly. He didn't even use his powers! That was a good fight!! If Lance had wanted to ruin his whole operation and blow his cover he would have crushed those puny yokai easily. 

 

The day ended and Lance was talking with Hunk and Pidge outside the building. They were more interesting than he had first thought, and he found Pidge’s stories to be very interesting. He had wanted to bring up what Iverson had said about her being the “new heir”. Had something happened? But everytime he tried to direct the conversation towards family she would backtrack and a look he couldn't describe would pass over her face. Best to leave it alone for now. Pidge left first, a car had arrived to pick her up. Lance and Hunk said their goodbyes and waved as she drove off. Hunk left not too long after, smiling as he got in his own car. Lance waved and was soon left alone outside the front of school. He whistled and Blue came from behind a bush. She was alright, that was good. He picked up the cat. She was not able to speak like Hunk and Pidge, but she could feel, and she could show him how she felt. She was his best friend, and nobody would ever replace his Blue. He held her in his arms for a moment, she didn't feel like herself, considering they had to disguise themselves, Blue included. But he didn’t mind her being furry once in a while, it was actually sort of nice. 

“Wow, bringing a cat to school? Nobody likes cats if you were caught with one…” Lance jumped, nearly dropping Blue who clung to his shirt. He spun around and saw Keith. He was standing next to...holy hell. Lance didn't live in the city and even he had heard of Takashi Shirogone. Shiro was the youngest head of any of the families. He became head when he was a highschool sophomore, due to something that happened at home. He was admired by many, and was the most eligible bachelor in the area. Lance couldn't help but stare. Shiro looked at Keith and whispered something. “Hello? Earth to new kid? You’re not dead are you?” Keith said. That earned a glare from Shiro.

“W-what? Oh no sorry. I just never thought that...i mean im from a small town but even I know who…” He trailed off as he glanced up at Shiro. Keith nodded in realization. Shiro smiled and walked over, holding out a hand. Just one...The other arm was made of...metal? Had he lost it. Lance looked away from it, best not to stare too long. Some people found that insulting. He shifted Blue in his arms and shook Shiro's hand. Holy hell.

“I’m Shiro, to properly introduce myself. I heard Keith here was being a bother today.” He pointed a thumb at Keith who looked away and muttered something under his breath. Lance nodded numbly, but a slight scratch from Blue made him regain control of his emotions. It wasn't fear Lance was feeling, though Shiro and his house were in charge of protecting the city. If Shiro found out who Lance was, he would be dead before he could even run away. “It's a pleasure to meet you. Lance right? I heard we got a new transfer student.” Lance nodded again. He wasn’t usually THIS shy but come on, it was Shiro! The Shiro!! 

“Uh yeah! I just started today and it was pretty rough due to someone” He glanced at Keith “But other than that I think i'll fit in alright. It was very nice to meet you, I don't want to stall you anymore though you probably have to get home.” Lance stepped back, making room for them to pass. Keith nodded and Shiro glanced at Lance again. Had he figured it out? The amulet. He still had it on right? 

“That’s true. Well...have a safe trip home then.” Shiro smiled and waved before he and Keith took off walking towards a very large car. Whoa. Top security. Well he wasn't surprised considering that the rat and dragon households were the houses with the most power. They needed protection. Lance looked at Blue, putting her down before pulling out the amulet. It glowed softly whenever Lance touched it. A soft lavender color, he sort of liked it. He fiddled with it for a moment, making sure nothing was cracked. Blue meowed softly. She didn't trust the amulet fully. She didn't believe it could truly protect him, but it was all Lance had so he might as well roll with it. What he didn't know was that there was someone on the second floor, who had a camera.


End file.
